Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to computer security, and more specifically to tuning security policies by according to certain factors.
Description of the Related Art
Malware attacks on computers are increasingly customized to target particular industries, types of users, or even specific individuals. Every type of threat, from viruses to phishing scams, is growing increasingly complex. Security threats can even combine multiple different attack mechanisms to employ complex combination attacks on computers.
In response to the increased customization and complexity of attacks, the suite of capabilities that security companies deploy in response to these attacks is correspondingly increasing in number and complexity. However, this creates a heavy burden for security companies focused on fighting these ever-growing security threats. Having an increasing number of mechanisms for responding to security threats is costly and time-consuming. Designing mechanisms to prevent these more complex, highly-customized security problems can be very difficult and typically requires a greater amount of security company resources. Security companies do not currently have the ability to intelligently balance and automatically update both the security capabilities and their posture according to the regularly evolving role of a user or machine and the attacks such user or machine will likely face.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution that balances the deployed suite of security capabilities and their posture according to the needs and likely attacks that will be encountered based on what those attacks do and what industries or areas they tend to target.